


"Anytime, Kid."

by douchecasters



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douchecasters/pseuds/douchecasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is sick of the bullshit Erin's boyfriend is putting her through</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Anytime, Kid."

Liam was on the floor, his back pressed against the bed frame with his head against the mattress, flipping through his notes for that damn biology test he has to take in a few days. Give him any other subject – even maths – and he’s all set but any type of science class was never his thing. He thought about taking a quick break and going to twitter or something but he just  _knew_ he’d never find the will to go back to his notes so he kept his eyes on the drawing of the protons and neutrons his teacher sketched out for him that afternoon. Just then, his phone was ringing, and he reached up onto the bed to hit the end button. He really didn’t need any distractions. But it was Erin. And he could never end Erin’s call. That was his best friend.

“You better have a good reason for calling me,” he laughed into the speaker. “I was studying my ass off just a minute ago.”

“Do you think you could come over for a bit?” he heard her voice crack in the middle and a sniffle at the end.

“Erin, what’s wrong? What happened?” He shut his binder and set it on the floor before standing up. She wasn’t answering, but it sounded like she was doing everything she could not to break into tears. After a few minutes of waiting, he couldn’t take it any longer. “I’m on my way. I’ll be there in ten minutes, okay?” she murmured a quite ‘okay’ before he hit end and stuffed his phone into his back pocket.

“Liam?” he heard his mum call from the kitchen as he trotted down the stairs. “Where are you going, dear?”

“Erin’s; she just called me and sounded upset and…” he trailed off and she just smiled at him.

“Be home by eleven, no later, got it?” He nodded and thanked her with a kiss to her cheek before rushing out the door.

—

The traffic light turned red and he sat behind a minivan and waited. He loved Erin. They had been best friends for about a year now and in that year his feelings may have got a little mixed up along the way. They were definitely getting complicated when Nathan stepped into the picture. Nathan was Erin’s boyfriend for about four months: since April 22nd. Or, in other words, the day Liam almost punched a hole in his bedroom wall. He had never liked Nathan but Erin had always had this thing for him. And he never understood it. The kid was an absolute tool. But he could make Erin smile and while Liam wanted to say something, he kept his mouth shut.

He pulled into Erin’s driveway where he could see a faint light shining through the window of her bedroom. Before he even reached the door, her mother was standing on the front step with a sad but relieved expression in her eyes.

“Hello, Liam,” she said giving him a quick hug. Her mother was never like this. She was never quiet and that was something Liam quite enjoyed about her.

“What’s wrong?” was all he said in return. She just shook her head and stepped out of the way of the door for Liam to go in, so he did. He swiftly kicked his shoes of his feet and jogged up the stairs and down the hall. Erin’s house was small, but rather cozy. Liam didn’t go upstairs often. He’s only been there a few times when he had dinner with them. But normally when he’s over they sit in the basement and watch movies and play video games.

He knocked on her bedroom door which was closed and locked. “Erin.”

He heard shuffling from behind the door before it swung open. There she stood with tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pressed her head against his chest, listening to her choke out sobs and feeling his thin t-shirt dampening in spots with her tears.

“Erin, what happened?” he asked after she had a moment to regain her composure. She took a breath before beginning her story. And it was exactly what Liam was expecting: Nathan. Apparently, Erin found a picture on Instagram from a girl, Carly, who she hates of her and Nathan in front of the Ferris wheel at the fair. Erin asked Nathan about it and he said that he would have taken Erin but he figured she would have gone with me. He also told Erin that he wouldn’t be surprised if she was cheating on him with me. Then he did what any douche dick would do after she yelled at him, he told her he’ll talk to her when he got home from Carly’s.

“Is that why you asked me over here; because he went to her house?”

“No, that’s not why, I just asked you to come over because I needed you.” He smiled at her and pulled her into his chest and rubbed her back.

“I’m right here, Er-Bear. I knew I should have said something earlier,” he muttered against her hair.

“What do you mean?”

“They guy is a huge asshole, Erin. And I knew that from the beginning and I wanted more than anything to tell you that but he made you so fucking happy, why should I be the one to make you stop smiling?”

“I think it would have been nice to know…” she said trailing off, looking at the floor.

“I’m sorry, Erin. I’m really fucking sorry. You don’t deserve this. You deserve so much better than him.” She sighed and he hugged her tighter. “Tell you what, why don’t we go downstairs and we can watch whatever with a bucket of ice cream, yeah?” Erin gave him a small smile and nodded before he helped her to her feet.

“Thanks, Li,” she smiled.

“Anytime, love,” he chuckled before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and walking her out the door and down the stairs. But not before they caught a note from Erin’s mom on the fridge saying she had to go out and should be back in a few hours.

They had just got everything set up – blankets in place, movies in the player, and ice cream in hand – when the doorbell rang. Erin stood from her spot and ran up the stairs to answer it. Liam followed behind her but stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched.

“Hey, babe,” he heard Nathan’s voice say before he reached the end of the stairs. Liam felt infuriated. Why does he think he has the mother fucking right to call her ‘babe’?

“What do you want?” she asked and he grabbed her and pulled her in by her hips, forcing his mouth onto hers. “Get off of me!”

“Hey, babe, I was only kidding about Carly’s, couldn’t ya tell?” he asked her like she was stupid and that was Liam’s last straw.

“No, actually, she couldn’t.” Liam said angered, running up the stairs and taking a stance between the two.

“What the fuck is he doing here?” Nathan said, obviously pissed off.

“Comforting your girlfriend when you’re out with some whore,” Liam said through gritted teeth, cringing a bit when he let the word ‘girlfriend’ fall from his lips.

“Well, now, I’m here, so you can go,” Nathan pushed his way past Liam and grabbed Erin.

“Get your fucking hands off her,” Liam scowled, shoving Nathan back. Nathan stared in disbelief at Liam before smashing his fist into the brunette boy’s right eye. Liam clutched his eye and then shook it off before smacking his fist into Nathan’s stomach and pushing him out the door.

“You stay the hell away from her. She doesn’t want you.”

—

            Erin had called both her mum and Liam’s to tell them what happened and to explain that he was okay. Liam was allowed to stay the night that night after both mothers talked because they both decided Erin needed him and they trusted their kids. Erin came downstairs with an icepack for Liam who had his feet propped up on the foot rest and a swollen eye.

            “That kid’s small but he’s got a hell of an arm,” Liam said with a low laugh. Erin tossed him the icepack and Liam sighed from the relief of the cold on his bruise.

            “Thank you, Liam,” she said and she sounded so small before cuddling against his shoulder.

            “Anytime, kid. I’m glad you’re done with him. He was a dick and you deserve so much better.”

            “Like who?” she asked a bit bummed out.

            “Like…like me,” he answered. She turned at him with a confused look but before she could respond he pressed his big pink lips against hers. It was a short but really sweet kissed and Erin was a bit dazed when they parted.

            “I’m sorry,” he rushed out quickly, his cheeks bright red. She smiled at him before kissing him, this time longer and he held her body closer to his.

            “Don’t be,” she whispered.


End file.
